erdechroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Scarr Eromalc
Theme: Chop Suey! by System Of A Down Personal Information Scarr Eromalc is the kitsune captain of the Guardians and the brother of Ean Eromalc. He is fairly well known throughout the world, and among pivotal players in the events that happen to the universe. He is the owner of the claymore, Absolut, and uses it as his main weapon. Because of his history and power, he is considered one of the most adventurous captains of the Guardians, and has a reputation that comes with it. History Originally, Scarr was a kitsune of a high level, strong enough to be a leader among kitsune. He traveled the world, looking for worthy opponents and challenging rivals. When he arrived on the continent of Cryos, he hatched an idea. An idea that would ultimately lead to his punishment for a long, long time. He decided to attack the estate of the Eromalc clan, a family of the frost race in the highlands of Cryos. When he arrived at the village, he transformed into the form of a small boy, wearing clothes that of Eromalc style. The guards, both young and on the first day of their new jobs, could not tell whether or not to stop the "boy", so they easily let him through. As soon as He took five steps into the village, Scarr immediately transformed back into a kitsune, and began to destroy the nearest building he could find, just for the sake of it. When he got to the clan head's house though, the head burst out the door, sword drawn and hand held up ready to cast any spell needed. When he saw the kitsune, however, an idea dawned on him. Scarr saw this, and attempted to stop this plan from becoming a reality. But before he could react, Rapier was on the back of his neck, hand pointed straight at his spine. He then performed the seal Solide Écluse, which drained his powers and changed his form into a small boy, almost exactly like the one he had transformed into earlier, but younger. Rapier caught the boy, and decided to call him by his original name, Scarr, but use his own surname, Eromalc. When he woke up, Scarr was apparently affected by the spell as to revert his mind to match his body, so he was basically a newborn baby. This started the long trip for Scarr from second born boy from Cryos to captain of the Guardians. Jutsu Scarr, being a kitsune in human form, has knowledge of all jutsu and magic, but he cannot perform them in the limited realm of his human body. The ones he uses the most are fire jutsu and magic and spacial magic. This type of magic uses force and kinetic energy to perform very useful techniques. For instance, a requirement to be live in the fifth force dorms is the ability to perform the spacial skill reject. This is because the walkway to and from the dorms is so high up that if one were to slip and fall without the ability to break the fall, they would surely die. Among other things is the ability to seemingly control gravity, like being able to take a fireball, dodge it, use the spacial spell orbit and slingshot it around the caster back at the one who threw the fireball. A major downside to these spells is the fact that in order to perform them at their easiest and most powerful, there must be signifigant amounts of kinetic force present. If one were to cast one of these spells on a tree to throw it at an opponent, and there was no helping force involved, the pressure would break most of the bones in their body. Skills Scarr is considered a master of a rare sight in the major world, the claymore. The sword is among the largest of its kind, and the heaviest. It may be unwieldy, but it is uncertain weather he can control the weight and pure power with an ability from his sword, Absoult, or with his own strength. He is fairly skilled in hand to hand combat, and his physical strength is constantly rivaling that of Gaston's. He has a major affinity for fire type attacks, even though his real chakra and magic nature is omni-compatible because of his kitsune origins. Appearance Scarr has semi-long/short silver hair, and wears a custom made white jacket, adorned with tiger stripes, as his favorite color is white. He wears a necklace with a miniature sword on, hanging by it handle. You would usually see huge sword larger than him on his back. He wears jean pants and the jacket is usually zipped up. Personality Scarr has a very interesting personality, starting with his randomness. He likes to act random because it normally causes attention towards him, which he just drinks up. To his friends, he is a lovable person and fun to around, to his brother, he's annoying and immature, but he still treats him like any other brother. When a loved one of his is injured, he can lose his cool immediately and can become enraged towards the perpetrator extremely and do anything to get his hands on that person's neck. In battle, he uses his normal calm and fun loving personality as a mask for the seriousness he takes a fight. Occasionally, if he is having an especially good fight, he will enter a type of switch personality, where he becomes far more focused and completely silent. His skills and senses are proven to be at states heightened even for his kitsune senses. Also, when he begins to revert back to a kitsune body, his personality remains intact because he is the kitsune he is transforming into. Category:Gifted Category:Guardians Category:Captain